Chrysanthemum Atkinson
Chrysanthemum Atkinson (born September 21, 1997), better known as Miss. Claire is an American blog writer, fashion influencer, and mental health advocate. She is the top editor at Vogue magazine and also maintains her site,”Everyday Me.” At only twenty years old, Atkinson is listed in the Forbes’ 2018 list of 30 under 30. Atkinson was born in Manchester, England and raised in Oakland, California. She is an only child of a former politician and felon, George Atkinson and restaurant owner, Lucille Evans. In 1999, her father got sent to twenty-five years in prison for money laundering, bribery, fraud, and filing false tax returns. When Atkinson was five years old, her parents filed for divorce, and her mother sold her four restaurants. A year later, the pair left England to pursue a new life in America. The move from England to America took a financial toll on her lifestyle. Atkinson’s mother only had enough money to open a restaurant and live in a small apartment above a grocery store in Oakland, California. Atkinson spent most of her adolescent years helping at her mother’s restaurant. Chrysanthemum Atkinson an avid reader and writer. In middle school, Atkinson joined the school’s journalism club where she helped write the school newspaper. She continued her pursuit of journalism in high school whereas freshman she became the head editor of her school’s newspaper. Atkinson’s favorite pastime as a teenager was going to her neighborhood library to use their computers. Her high school journalism teacher influenced her to share her writing pieces on the internet. Though she did not own a computer, she would make use of both the school and library’s computers. At fifteen, Atkinson had started a personal website. She wanted to keep her identity private and made an alias named Miss. Claire. Her beginning piece on her site, “everyday me” were poems and true stories of her life. In later years, she started writing about various subjects ranging from dinner recipes to fashion advice and healthy living.' She enjoyed writing blogs because she felt it was her connection to the world. Atkinson was a quiet girl and wasn’t a people person. She preferred books over conversations. She once said, “ I love the good and the mean comments left on my site because I then know at least someone is reading.'”''' At sixteen, her fashion portion of her website became one of Google's top searches in 2013. Her money-saving fashion advice and do it yourself fashion projects went viral over the months. Atkinson’s seasonal look-books also trended through the internet. Soon, many beauty and clothing companies sponsored Atkinson to promote their products on her website. In December 2013, Vogue magazine offered her an internship. Before even starting college, Atkinson was already working for Vogue magazine. Her site became not only a corner for fashion advice and lifestyle tips, but also a place for her to spread awareness about mental health illnesses. In her senior year of high school, her favorite journalism teacher passed away due to depression. She then made it a choice to educate her readers about mental health illness. With her popularity grossing, she hosted several charity fundraisers to continue to build awareness of mental health illnesses. At twenty, Atkinson was not only traveling the country to build awareness of mental health, but she was also promoted to be a top editor at Vogue magazine. Miss Claire, Chrysanthemum Atkinson hustle and dedication for writing earned her a full-ride scholarship to the University of Southern California. Also, at the age of twenty, she bought her mother a house. Her most popular article for Vogue Magazine was her life story. Till this day, she still has not visited nor talked to her father. In 2018, Chrysanthemum Atkinson made it on Forbes's 30 under 30. She is currently writing a novel about her childhood imaginary friend. She also continues to work at Vogue Magazine and attend the University of Southern California. She now also has a small team of employees to help with run and maintain her site. In time, she plans to start a mental health awareness organization and podcast.